Mario and Sonic At the Showers
by HiImawalrus
Summary: A Crossover! for the first time, a Sonic x Mario story! This takes place in the Olympic Games in Beijing after another day of games.


锘?his story takes place in Beijing, China, where the next Olympic Games are held. During these games, Mario, Sonic, and their friends compete in each obstical. After a day of the event, they go to the locker rooms to take a nice hot shower. That is where this story is held. After another day, both Mario and Sonic head to the locker rooms. Sonic sat on a bench and took off his shoes and gloves, and then put them in his own locker. Then, he headed to the shower room. Mario did the same thing as well.

"Oh, hey." Sonic waved.

"'Ello." Mario waved back. They went in their own stall, which were next to each other, and turned the faucet. Sonic sighed as the hot drops of water poured on him. It was cold at first, but then it started to heat up.

"So," Sonic broke the silence, "How's it going?"

"Alright." Mario replied. "During ping pong, Bowser used Luigi as a paddle, just because he accidentally stepped on his tail. What about you?"

"Nothing much," Sonic said, "except during trampolines, Knuckles was jumping so high, he didn't look down to where he was jumping, and he missed, and the side of the trampoline got to his 'emeralds.'"

"Ouch." Mario chuckled. "That must have hurt."

"He was on the floor, whimpering. Also, Amy forced me into the water during swimming, and I almost drowned."

"That pink hedgehog...is she your girlfriend?"

"Amy? No, not at all. Well, she keeps saying she is. Well, I don't really mind. Uh..."

"Too scared to confess your feelings?"

"Well no. Hey wait, look who's talking? You can't even tell Princess Peach your feelings." Sonic grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it on his arms and legs.

"She knows that I like her. It's just that..." Mario rubbed shampoo on his head, and then rinsed it off.

"What?"

"I get this feeling that I'm too...short for her."

"Your height?"

"Yeah, and maybe she'll reject me."

"Don't think about the outside, bud. Just care about what you have inside, like your personality." Sonic rubbed the bar of soap on his chest.

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

"No problem." Sonic then took out his penis and used the soap to wash it. He grunted when the bar rubbed against it. Mario blinked and jumped to grab hold of the wall and looked over to the other stall.

"Are you alri-MAMMA MIA!"

"Mario, what the hell are you doing?" Sonic got startled and covered himself.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were hurt."

"N-no! I was...you know...washing down there like every guy does." He blushed.

"You know," Mario put his hand on his chin, like a thinking pose, "I was thinking you were...smaller."

"Why would you think that? Because I'm an animal? Well you're wrong." Sonic turned around and put his member back in his hiding place, and then turned back around. "Are you saying that yours is superior to mine? Prove it." Mario blushed and went to Sonic's stall with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Take it off." Sonic ordered. Mario unwrapped his towel and it fell to the floor. "Not bad. In fact, Peach would keep you up all night if you slept with her."

"Thanks for the um...compliment. You know, the way you ordered me to take my towel off sounded kind of...How should I put this?" He paused for a moment, and then said, "Gay."

Sonic chuckled and replied, "Yeah that did sound gay, did it?" He grabbed the towel next to Mario and with one whip at his ass, he jumped. He took a towel off the rack and whipped Sonic back. Soon, they were having a whipping fight. But Sonic was winning since he was running around Mario, making him miss. Sonic took one final towel whip. He was aiming for the front, but he accidentally hit the "lower" front. Mario went wide eyed and fell to the floor, holding his crotch. "Are you ok?" Sonic asked as he sat on one knee.

"Y-yeah." Mario replied.

"I probably hit you too hard." Sonic blushed. His hand went to Mario's member.

"W-wait, what if-"

"No one will come here, don't worry. Not even our girlfriends would come over." Sonic took his dick out again and rested on top of Mario, kissing him. "Now, let's have our own Olympic Games." He was grinding his hips against the other's, groaning in the deep kiss. His hand rubbed his chest, fondling the small amount of chest hair. He pulled away and crawled downward. "I'll make you feel better." He took a few long, moist licks, and Mario started to get hard. He took almost the whole thing in his mouth.

'He's pretty good.' Mario thought. He rests his hand on Sonic's head.

'I guess he is bigger than me.' Sonic said in his head. He continued with more force, and teased sometimes by licking the sides. 'I can't believe I'm sucking one of my rivals, and more importantly, in the shower.' He thought.

"What are you doing?" Mario asked, as Sonic pulled away and sat on his lap.

"I don't have any lotion, but I'm sure I can take it." He lowered himself on his member, taking deep breaths as he slowly pushes half of it in his tailhole. "AHH!" He tilts his head back and tears were in his eyes. Mario could tell that he was hurting himself. So he pulled Sonic off and hugged him close.

"Mamma mia, Sonic, you can't go all the way like that when you're not prepared yet." His hand went behind Sonic and his index finger rubbed his entrance, before inserting. He yelped softly, and then calmed down as he felt pleasure. He held Mario close and tilt his head back. Mario kept him still and moved his finger in and out. He purposely hit his prostate, and Sonic squirmed while his cock throbbed like crazy. Mario kept him still again and his middle finger entered, stretching Sonic more. He was just fingering him gently now. He kept looking at his face, and all he saw was a pleasured smile. "You alright?" He asked.

"P-Please." Sonic begged. "I want it."

"Just a little more." Mario said, as his fingers kept rubbing Sonic's sweet spot, making him squirm. Minutes later, after thinking that was enough, he pulled his hand away.

"I'm ready." Sonic sat back on Mario's lap and rubbed his member against his now-stretched entrance, before trying to push it in him again with a few whimpers. Now, he only felt half pain and half pleasure. Mario calmed the submissive hedgehog down by gently stroking his aching dick, which was longing to be touched. "Can I move now?" Sonic asked him. He nodded, and with that, Sonic moved up and down slowly and deeply. He came up, leaving the head inside, and came down on him hard. He kept doing this five times until he arched his back as his sweet spot was hit. "M-Mario...Oh god..."

Mario thought he was getting used to it now. So he grabbed hold of him and thrust upwards. 'He's tight.' He thought. All of a sudden, he stopped thrusting upwards.

"No..." Sonic whimpered, not wanting him to stop. He stood up while picking up Sonic and carrying him. They were under the shower head while Sonic had his back up against the wall. He wrapped his legs around Mario.

"Sonic..." He kissed him while he thrust his hips back and forth. The hot drops of water were spraying the couple. Sonic looked like he wanted it harder and faster. So, Mario gave him what he wanted, and was rewarded with louder moans from the blue speedster. The only sounds that were coming from the shower were the shower spraying, and Sonic's pleasured screaming. The pleasure became even more merrier as Mario was stroking the hedgehog's member.

"I'm almost there!" He shouted. "It's so good!"

"Sonic, me too!" Mario replied.

"I can't hold it." Sonic's cock was throbbing in his hand, almost going to explode.

"Let it go." Mario ordered. And Sonic did let it go, and when he did, his partner held him close and released inside. He pulled out and they both sat on the tiled floor, cuddling.

"Oh..." Sonic was trembling and moaning in Mario's arms.

"I'm guessing I was good?" Mario asked. The other just nodded.

"Now we have to take another shower." Sonic replied. They both laughed and resumed to cuddling close, after they turned the faucet to OFF. "We should hang out more often." Mario nodded and kissed him once more. Their kiss broke when they heard feminine voices outside the locker room.

"Mario, where are you?"

"Sonic, you better be in there!"

"Uh oh, I think we should get going." Sonic gulped.

"Right." Mario quickly put on his usual overalls.

"When can I see you again?" Sonic rested a hand on Mario's cheek.

"Maybe next week at Peach's Castle. She's going to a slumber party next Thursday."

"Sounds good. See ya!" Sonic dashed off. 


End file.
